Wybór
by Lauren Minoure
Summary: Walka Ichigo i Byakuyi z perspektywy tego drugiego. Czyli: "Dlaczego Byaku przegrał?". Jako wielka fanka, a nawet maniaczka Kuchikiego nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem tego tekstu.


**Wybór **

Urządzona prosto, bez zbędnego przepychu, możnaby powiedzieć — nawet surowo jedna z komnat w rezydencji Kuchikich w oczach Byakuyi zupełnie różniła się od innych. Było to bowiem jedyne miejsce, w którym wciąż wyczuwał choć nikłą aurę łagodności i spokoju zawsze towarzyszącą Hisanie. Właściwie cały pokój wydawał się być aż przesycany jej obecnością — od jej śmierci nie zmieniło się tutaj niemal nic: służba sprzątała, nie ośmielając się niczego przesunąć, bo wiedziała, że była to kiedyś sypialnia Hisany-samy, a pan wyraźnie nie życzył sobie jakiejkolwiek ingerencji w wystrój pomieszczenia. Dlatego co dzień, podczas wiosny, do niewielkiego szklanego dzbanka wkładano świeżo ścięte lilie, które do dziś sadzono pod oknem sypialni i które były szczególnie lubiane przez Hisanę. Dlatego wszystkie malowane przez żonę szkice leżały starannie poukładane w jednej z szuflad, do których Byakuya czasem zaglądał, a w szafie pozostawały czerwone, różowe i fioletowe kwieciste kimona.

Jedyną obcą rzeczą, którą Kuchiki przyniósł niegdyś do pokoju Hisany, było zdjęcie. Jego ulubione zdjęcie, utrwalające żonę taką, jaką chciał ją zapamiętać — radosną, łagodnie uśmiechniętą i delikatną. Nie chciał wspominać tej bladej, kruchej Hisany, leżącej na futonie i udającej, że nie jest tak źle, a kaszel nie doskwiera jej tak bardzo. Nie chciał wspominać tej brudnej, zaniedbanej Hisany, która wracała z swoich długich eskapad do Rukongai. Wreszcie, nie chciał wspominać jej zamkniętych oczu i zimnego, bezwładnego ciała, spoczywającego przed nim jako dowód końca pewnej ery w jego życiu.

Byakuya patrzył teraz na to zdjęcie, jakby szukał w nim odpowiedzi, rozwiązania problemu, który wywołał w nim prawdziwą burzę, mimo że nie pokazywał tego światu.

Tak, mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że czuł złość i żal wobec Rukii za to, w jakiej sytuacji częściowo nieświadomie go postawiła. Odkąd usłyszał wyrok, stał na rozdrożu, rozdarty pomiędzy przestrzeganiem wszelkich zasad, a dotrzymaniem złożonej przed laty obietnicy.

Nie robił nic. Prawie nic. Udawał, że go to wcale nie interesuje, a Rukia jest dla niego nikim, zwykłą przybłędą wcieloną do klanu przez czysty przypadek i jednorazowy akt dobrej woli z jego strony.

Westchnął ciężko.

Nienawidził ufać rzeczom niepewnym, mglistym przeczuciom, stawiać wszelkiej nadziei na coś, co mogło wcale się nie zdarzyć, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Przez wiele dni rozważał różne rozwiązania i to wydało mu się najodpowiedniejsze.

— Niedługo wrócę, Hisana — powiedział cicho do zdjęcia żony i spojrzał na nie po raz ostatni.

Powoli, jakby chcąc wydłużyć tę chwilę, zamknął drzwi szafy i odwrócił się.

Egzekucja miała zacząć się lada moment.

* * *

Przyszedł w ostatniej chwili.

Kiedy zbliżał się do Soukyoku, starał się ze wszystkich sił nie widzieć Rukii, stojącej tam w białym kimonie, Rukii wyraźnie gotowej na śmierć. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć, bo nie zniósłby jej zrezygnowanego spojrzenia, tak podobnego do tego, którym obdarzała go Hisana, kiedy jej kolejne misje w Rukonagi kończyły się niepowodzeniem. To wywoływało w nim zbyt wiele wspomnień, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek ukazanie uczuć, czy, co gorsza, próbę uratowania siostry. To nie należało do niego. Nie dziś, nie teraz.

— Dziękuję, Nii-sama. — Usłyszał cichy głos Rukii, która patrzyła wprost na niego.

Odwrócił głowę i z półprzymkniętymi oczami stanął niedaleko kapitana Kyouraku, który ze spokojem przyglądał się skazanej. Byakuya usłyszał komendę Yammamoto — generał rozkazywał rozpoczęcie egzekucji — i domyślał się, że teraz drobne ciało siostry unosi się w powietrze, w górę i że lada chwila zostanie uaktywnione Soukyoku.

Nie chciał patrzeć. Nie chciał, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by po raz ostatni nie spojrzeć na oddaloną o kilkanaście metrów Rukię, spokojnie spoglądającą w dół. Znów ją tracił, tyle że tym razem mógł zrobić cokolwiek, by to powstrzymać. Powstrzymywał się jednak.

„Nie dziś, nie teraz. To nie należy do ciebie, Byakuya."

Kolejna komenda Yammamoto i ostrze Soukyoku zamieniło się w ogromnego, płonącego, wydzielającego ogromne ilości żaru feniksa, wiszącego w powietrzu tuz przed Rukią, która zdawała się być przy nim jeszcze kruchsza i drobniejsza, niż była w rzeczywistości. Ognisty ptak wydał z siebie głośny, przerażający, wbijający się w uszy dźwięk, przygotowując się do zabicia skazańca.

Byakuya zadrżał i ostatkiem sił woli powstrzymał dłoń, która już chciała sięgnąć po Senbonzakurę.

Gdzie on był?! Czyżby Kuchiki się pomylił?! Był przecież pewien, że...

Feniks ruszył w kierunku Rukii, pozostawiając Byakuyę w stanie dziwnej niemocy i otępienia, za którym czaił się zimny gniew i rozpacz. Dłoń błyskawicznie pomknęła w kierunku zanpakutoh, jednak ponownie została zatrzymana. Tym razem jednak nie przez samego kapitana, a rudego młodzieńca, który w ostatniej chwili pojawił się na drodze Soukyoku i bez cienia strachu, z mieczem w dłoni, stawił czoła płomieniom.

— Przyszedłem cię uratować, Rukia! — krzyknął.

* * *

„Własnoręcznie dokonam egzekucji na Rukii."

Właściwie sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wypowiedział te słowa. Na widok Kurosakiego, po przypływie ulgi i satysfakcji, wypełniła go fala nieokiełznanego gniewu, który Byakuya tłumił w sobie do dawna. Gdyby sprawy miały się inaczej Kuchiki już dawno starłby na proch zuchwałego nastolatka, który ośmielił się przekroczyć bramy Społeczeństwa Dusz i wtargnąć bezprawnie do Seireitei. Prawdą było, że na początku miał taki zamiar, jednak okoliczności wyraźnie mu nie sprzyjały — najpierw Kurosaki przeżył jego atak w świecie materialnym i jakimś sposobem zdołał odzyskać swoje moce shinigami, potem pojawił się Ukitake, a na dodatek sama Shihounin Yourichi, której nie był w stanie pokonać.

Dlatego teraz, kiedy zobaczył rozprawiającego się z vice-kapitanami zuchwałego głupca, który był bezpośrednim powodem egzekucji Rukii, zapomniał zarówno o złożonej przed laty obietnicy, jak i o własnym postanowieniu.

„Mówiłem, że widzę twoje ruchy, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Te słowa zadziałały na Byakuyę jak płachta na byka. Nie myślał już o Hisanie, nie czuł nic poza wściekłością na Kurosakiego, przez którego znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. Wszystko inne było dla niego nieistotne. Chciał zemsty.

Płatki Senbonzakury, sterowane przez niego, nieustannie krążyły wokół przeciwnika, zamykając go w klatce ostrzy, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę i goniąc ilekroć ten zdołał uniknąć ciosu. Stracił poczucie czasu. Zapomniał o wszystkim, jego umysł obserwował, analizował, wyciągał wnioski i starał się odkryć słabości przeciwnika.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya, opanowany zimnym gniewem, zatopił się w pojedynku na śmierć i życie.

Stali na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach, we wnętrzu ogromnej, ciemnej kopuły, która wyglądała niczym warstwa nocnego nieba, otaczająca ich ze wszystkich stron. Na tym tle, niczym nieruchome ciała niebieskie o dziwnych, nietypowych kształtach, wisiały miecze. Setki, tysiące długich, stworzonych z czystego, jasnoróżowego reiatsu ostrzy, gotowych pociąć przeciwnika na drobne kawałeczki, posiekać, a wreszcie tak poranionego — zabić.

Bankai Byakuyi wisiało nad Kurosakim niczym groźna, ciemna mgła, chmura zwiastująca pełną piorunów burzę, przykrywająca sobą wszystko i skutecznie odcinająca dopływ jakiegokolwiek światła. Kuchiki patrzył na to z satysfakcją i dumą — Arena Śmierci była przez niego rzadko używana i jeszcze nikt nie wyszedł z niej żywy. Byakuya był pewien, ba, wiedział, że przeciwnik nie będzie wyjątkiem.

— Możesz czuć się zaszczycony. Jesteś drugą osobą, która widzi tę formę mojego bankai. — Z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że Kurosaki uważnie obserwuje miecze, przygotowując się do ataku z wszystkich stron naraz. — Nie martw się. Wszystkie ostrza nie zaatakują cię jednocześnie. Przysięgam, że — w jego dłoni pojawiło się ostrze — własnymi rękami wbiję ten miecz w twoją pierś.

Obaj zniknęli szybkim shyunpo. Rozpoczęła się szaleńcza wymiana ciosów. Miecz uderzał o miecz, szczęk metalu, furkot białego płaszcza kapitana i cichy, krótki odgłos uderzających o ziemię sandałów wypełniał powietrze. W pewnym momencie sam Kuchiki stracił rachubę — nie pamiętał już, ile razy blokował ciosy Kurosakiego i ile razy jego ataki kończyły się niepowodzeniem.

W pewnym momencie wbił ostrze w stopę przeciwnika, który głośno zawył z bólu. Ta chwila wystarczyła, by pozostawić Byakuyi otwartą drogę.

— Biała Błyskawica — powiedział cicho, celując palcem wprost w pierś przeciwnika.

Snop białego światła, silnego, mocnego reiatsu przeszył młodzieńca, który zamarł na chwilę, wyraźnie oszołomiony atakiem i bólem. Kuchiki nie tracił jednak czasu — wyciągnął rękę, a jeden z mieczy posłusznie pojawił się w jego dłoni.

Kapitan zauważył, że Kurosaki próbuje wstać, próbuje sięgnąć po zanpakutoh, by powstrzymać jego atak. W oczach Byakuyi wszystkie te wysiłki wyglądały po prostu żałośnie i nieporadnie. Ichigo nie potrafił nawet się ruszyć, a jego osłabione, sięgające już swego limitu ciało, odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

— Czujesz to, prawda, Kurosaki Ichigo? — powiedział Byakuya, z błyskiem w oku patrząc na niemal całkowicie bezbronnego przeciwnika. — To twój limit. Walczyłeś dobrze — stanąłeś do walki z kilkoma kapitanami, przeżyłeś atak Senbonzakury, ale twoje ciało umiera. Nieważne, co zrobisz — jesteś tylko człowiekiem. — Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza. — To koniec, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Widział, jak ten bezskutecznie próbuje się ruszyć i zablokować jego cios. Kuchiki zamachnął się, chcąc w końcu zabić znienawidzonego przeciwnika, tego, który był winny sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, burzy, szalejącej w nim odkąd tylko dowiedział się o egzekucji. Gdyby Rukia nie spotkała Ichigo, nie oddałaby mu swych mocy i nie zostałaby skazana na śmierć. Gdyby nie Kurosaki, Byakuya mógłby nadal żyć i postępować zgodnie z zasadami, dotrzymując złożonej Hisanie obietnicy...

Hisana.

Byakuya zamarł na chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że posuwa się za daleko. Nie zatrzymał jednak miecza — duma nie pozwalała mu tak po prostu opuścić pola walki. Rukia została już uratowana, wystarczyło tylko ją chronić, co oznaczało jednak otwarte wystąpienie przeciwko prawu...

Zawahał się na moment. Ta chwila wystarczyła, by Kurosaki uniknął ciosu. A może raczej — by zmienił się w istotę przypominającą hollowa, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się biała, wykrzywiona w dziwnym grymasie maska.

Dłoń Ichigo bez najmniejszego wysiłku zatrzymała ostrze Senbonzakury.

* * *

Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd Byakuya był tak poważnie ranny. Zadane mu przez hollowa płytkie, jednak obficie krwawiące cięcie rozciągało się od piersi, aż do lewego biodra, wywołując przy każdym ruchu fale bólu. Włosy, uwolnione z kensaikena, którego fragmenty chrzęściły mu pod stopami, opadały na czoło, nieco przykrywając oczy. Kuchiki dyszał ciężko. Ból sprowadził go na ziemię, brutalnie przypominając, co powinien zrobić. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym zwrócił się do wyraźnie już zmęczonego przeciwnika:

— Żaden z nas nie ma wystarczająco sił, by kontynuować dalszą walkę. Proponuję, byśmy obaj zakończyli ją jednym, decydującym atakiem.

Było to oczywiste kłamstwo. Byakuya czuł jeszcze w sobie pokłady reiatsu, próbujące wydostać się na zewnątrz, niemal błagające o wykorzystanie, jednak zatrzymywał je w sobie za pomocą żelaznej siły woli.

— Dobrze — odparł na to Ichigo. — Mogę o coś zapytać, Byakuya? Dlaczego nie uratujesz Rukii?

Byakuya zmrużył oczy, a przed oczami ponownie stanęła mu najpierw łagodna, a potem wykrzywiona bólem i niemal błagalna twarz Hisany, proszącej go o złożenie obietnicy. I to zdjęcie, w które wpatrywał się jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka, szukając w nim odpowiedzi.

Milczał przez chwilę, bo co miałby odpowiedzieć? „To należy do ciebie, Kurosaki Ichigo"?

— Odpowiem na to pytanie, kiedy mnie pokonasz — odparł.

Bankai zniknęło, a Kuchiki skupił wokół siebie odpowiednią ilość mocy duchowej, która objęła go, otoczyła i ukształtowała się w dwa białe, jasne skrzydła, po czym utworzyła lśniący miecz, który teraz pewnie spoczywał mu w dłoni. W tym momencie wyglądał niczym anioł śmierci — surowy, zakrwawiony, z włosami opadającymi swobodnie na czoło i częściowo zakrywającymi oczy. Białe światło wokół niego tylko pogłębiało to wrażenie.

— Ostatnia scena: Miecz Białego Imperatora — powiedział na głos.

Kurosaki patrzył na jego technikę szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym bez wątpienia imponującym widokiem.

— Niesamowity widok — powiedział. — Wybacz, ale nie znam tak niesamowitych technik. Potrafię tylko tą, którą nauczył mnie Zangetsu.

Wyciągnął przed siebie swój smukły, czarny zanpakutoh, gromadząc wokoło jasnoniebieskie reiatsu, które wydawało się wsiąkać w jego miecz, naładowywać go. Dookoła niego tańczyły czarne smugi, wyglądające niczym pasma ciemnego dymu na tle błękitnego nieba.

Przez chwilę obaj trwali w bezruchu, jakby czekając na znak od drugiego. W końcu, tknięci jakimś nieznanym impulsem, ruszyli jednocześnie, zbliżając się do siebie z zawrotną szybkością. Ich zanpakutoh były już nie do zatrzymania...

Nagle ostrza natarły na siebie, wywołując potężną falę mocy duchowej, oślepiającej swym blaskiem. Czarne reiatsu starło się z białym, dwa przeciwieństwa zderzyły się, pochłaniając niemal wszystko wokół siebie, zrównując okolicę z ziemią. Byakuya bez zaskoczenia patrzył, jak miecz przeciwnika rozbija w proch jego zanpakutoh, przecina go swoją mocą duchową, która zbliża się nieubłaganie w jego kierunku.

Pozwolił Senbonzakurze się rozproszyć, umknąć przed Zangetsu, zamienić się w mnóstwo maleńkich płatków. Pozwolił swojemu bankai zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w powietrzu niczym mgła — bez miecza nie mógłby przecież już ścigać Rukii, nie mógłby powstrzymać nikogo przed jej uratowaniem. Pozwolił Kurosakiemu wygrać, choć przedtem chciał przecież go zabić. Pozwolił mu na chwilę triumfu. Pozwolił...

Tylko dla Niej.


End file.
